Miracles of a Fantasy
by Disney Queen Mouse
Summary: Dedication to Detouredbe. Seventeen year old Ruby along with her brother Darius and Basil's young student Johnathan must uncover the hidden past form them. Also Ruby and Darius discover including the father who bore them. Please read, review and no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Mirracles of a Fantasy

(A/N: Dedicated to Detouredbe and Why Did It Have To Be You fanfic. I don't own any of The Great Mouse Detective or any of the characters. I do own Ruby, Darius, Johnnatthan, Miranda and Frank Priceton. Please read, review and no flames.)

Chapter 1;

The blackened sky echoed of bespoken lighting flames. Itched the earlier peaceful evening turning a mixed devilish scent in the air. Hung lowering forever till the burst sudden downpour of rain scattered it away. Rain furiously pelleted down quite an alarming rate. As two figures shadowed across the face of Big Ben.

One a mouse bruise painfully of injury sharpening blows. Another rat of deformation nightmare frightening state depicted omonsteorus appearance.

The mouse known all the famed mouse detective Basil of Baker Street struggling ageless to continue solidering on. The rat in question was the famed notorious criminal Professor Ratigan. Well what was intally left of him overdue his own insanity.

Far underneath bleow miles from nowhere depths would eventually lead a worser fate than some broken neck or leg. Basil kept clinging on for sparing his life being torn apart. With one fatal swift foot kick form ratigan sending Basil of belief under.

The imaged scnery canged transformed into the bedrrom of a young child no more than seven a young girl's room.

Pretty bright lilac deep pink curtains from sewn frilled drawn along the window keeping out all remaining night life. The bedroom itself a plain small attic style.

A small single wooden bed of someone born probably of working class with a medium lilac deep pink bedcovers swept above the tiny laid form.

The head of the young girl mosue twisted back and forth wilderness fear laced across her face. The dark whiten illow. At the foot of the bed stood a dark sliver trunk either for storing many arraying toys or clothes and shoes.

It faced the square average dark wooden brown door leading out intot he top landing hallway.

Beside the bed was a bedside table of light sunset beach orange decorated in flower pattern designs. Three drawers for holding some collective objects.

The final object in the bedrrom was an overload bugling woodcarve chestnut wardrobe.

The young girl mosue's light dark brown shaded fur ruffled fierce vicously against the pillow.

"No, no leave uncle Basil! He doesn't deserve of dying! Please don't'' said the girl mouse tossing and turning in her sleep.

The abrupt sotrm awA light went on as a lovely beautiful adult female mouse rushed intot he bedroom.

oke the family mouse household specially the girl mouse's frightful nightmare.

Steel detemraion of the adult young mother bidding to her daughter's bedside of beginning ruffle her awake.

"Ruby, Ruby dear wake up all a bad terrible dream'' said the female older mouse speaking a lovely soothing voice.

The girl mosue who she called Ruby awoke blrazen widen lightest pair of blue eyes of a bewilded scared doe. Quick as the lighting itself Ruby burrowed her head sniffing into her mother's light fuschia pink dressing gown.

"Ruby hush all it right you are safe'' said the young woman mouse as more footsteps charged intot he bedroom.

"What happened as Ruby got sick again'' asked a small husk sound voice.

Behind the older female mouse's back was a young boy bat the same age as Ruby. His greyish borwn fur lit in the dimness lit glow. His moon glint eyes stared in rather concern puzzled. Wearing only a light night shirt.

"I don't know Darius she is burning up really terrible" said the young female mouse feeling a hand on top of Ruby's forehead.

Another pair of footsteps trailed echo as an old middle age male mouse entered wearing also a night shirt as Darius meaning Ruby's fright had woken all out of their beds. The male mosue being revealed as Hiram Flaversahm father of Olivia Flaversahm and the proud esteemed toymaker.

Making all sorts of beloved toys to brighten up all the children rodents dialy life especially noting as Darius and Ruby who were his grandchildren.

Olivia had been prudent in keeping the father's identity private especially of disgust or hate out form the other mice.

The father was probably a bat because of Darius's own appearance.

Hiram rushed hurriedly forcing a light gentle shove to Olivia taking Ruby gently placed in his arms.

''Grandpa why is some rat hurting uncle Basil! I want to understand why and such a connection to us" said Ruby continue to sniffle.

Hiram sighed desperately requesting Olivia bring some warm milk mixed with honey borught to soothe Ruby. In order to get Ruby to sleep. Though Hiram thought it profound cute how Darius and Ruby treated Basil as one of the family.

"There get some sleep the both of you as I will speak with your mother on this estrange matter" said Hiram sighing again leaving Darius and Ruby.

Olivia followed slow few paces gingerly afterwards letting Darius sleep with Ruby for the night. To keep his ltitle sister company plus if she got sick gravely through the night.

"Olivia what are we going to do with them" said Hiram making way intot he kitchen.

"They will learn the truth forever sooner or later we can't protect them" said Olivia sadly greif over something actually occurred years ago.

"But your beating own ehart won't allow that Olivia right in the morning we will speak with Basil and Dawson" said Hiram grimly.

Waiting itll his daughter had washed fully the eyesight unseen grace stains on the cup. After that both returned to their dividied separate bedrooms. Everything was so brightly tranquiled all up till Ruby had that dream.

But Olivia had never blamed Ruby nor Darius for all their despairing troubles. Only the blizzard ruslting wind battered the house sending a warning cry.

Morning broke as the Flaversham family were sitting down to breakfast when Olivia had popped out to fetch someone. Leaving Hiram to begin preparing breakfast which constantly was porridge.

Greatly thinking in not having Darius or Ruby help which created a mammoth mess in cleaning up. Also Hiram wished not to disturb them at play outside in the bright spring day.

Olivia entered strangly followed by two figures they hadn't met in a very long while. The first that being Basil sat down to attention. Dawson did the same nto to appear rude guest to their dear only close friends.

"What Olivia says is troubling indeed as Ruby taken her medicine during altley" said Basil tapping his fingers upon along the table.

"Only around the time it was subscribe we all know she was born sickly" said Hiram raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yes I am glad you inform us urgently as I do wish to see my little patient" said Dawson smiling bright.

"They are out in the garden I will call them in'' said Olivia gently.

Dressed in a powder dark medium blue dress Olivia glided shuffled towards the door elading intot he back of the house. The house looked poorer than a usual average as they were trying to survived back to begin again.

After the evetns of two different situations caused Hiram to fatally relied on Olivia's help. Causing Ruby and Darius spending graze ltitle time they shared with their mother and grandfather.

Also Ruby's illness not a large help resulting in Dawson only helpful source they had. As the nearest doctor reassured nearly large amounts of money to cure Ruby.

Speaking the two children the oung bat and mouse played a playful game of tag. Darius chased swoop after ruby cheerfully pouncing on her. Seeing no danger within her brother's moves as he had learned from birth how to do so.

The happiest short lived as they saw perched on a high part of a hidden shadowed ledge. A male mosue masked in the darkness. His eyes were hardened staring down at them.

At he knew the ltitle girl mosue dresse din her light ice teal blue dress and dark mud brown buckled shoes. The buckles strapped against whtiest cotton socks. While the ice teal blue frilly sleeves cut sytled short surrounded Ruby's shoulders.

Darius who wore a dark pea green shirt with long sleeves bounding roll down his shoulders with light dirt borwn trousers and dark polished dusty brown shoes.

This mosue had not instictly known them but actually out form birth. That he within a slected few witnessed the arrival of who Ruby and Darius were.

"Ruby, Darius breakfast time come along I borught someone to –" said Olivia trialing off her words.

They caught trapped chocked inside Olivia's throat at upon catching sight the hidden mouse. Both the adult mice eyes locked at each other. Olivia galloped protectly at her children suehring them hurriedly roughly indoors.

Thinking something was wrong ruby wanted in quizzical interest turn around. Olivia dared never allowing that rushing bolted the door.

" Olivia has some devilish fiend come to harm your family?" Basil asked.

Once the words had thrown form out his mouth a loud click triggered outside. Immately a loud cascading of bullets rang battering swift fullest ranged at the outside of the door.

Basil reaching to his feet taking out his pistol as did Dawson knowing brutal danger.

Olivia forced tumbled herself with Ruby and darius tot he floor. Suddnely immately the door sung burrowed off the hinges straight flatten. More bullets sprayed hitting any laid furniture. Btis of paltes, cutlery and chairs went flying skywards into broken splintering bits.

Rained down on all of them while Basil and Dawosn reacted in firing their own pistols. What semed to at lasted agony seconds ended in vanishing fleeted seconds.

"What you suppose happen unless" said Basil thinking to himself out loud.

"It has happened he has can't be stop can't he" said Olivia fearfully.

"No Olivia but not if someone bravely puts a sotp to that fiend" said Basil fuming steam from his nostrils.

Ruby glanced up hitning someone form Basil's past had wounded him up the wrong way. A strong connection to that mystierous male mouse who came earlier.

Still the earning knowledge in wanting desire to know flung wildly still beating. Course sitll at very day.

In sadness Olivia and Hiram had to pack up all their belongings heading back to Scotland. They headed the first nearest train.

"Mother can we ever return to London?" Ruby asked.

"I am afraid Ruby it is far more than a simple holiday meaning we can't go back no adventures, no home in London and sorry no Basil and Dawsn" said Olivia fixing the jet black Tam O'Shanter of ruby's.

As Ruby's frilly rose deep pink pom pom had kept blowing about her head. It waved as some devasted sad falg. Carrying her only case Ruby followed after Olivia.

Motherly as possible Olivia took her daughter's tiny ahnd in her own. While Hiram huffed trialing heavily behind the other cases they had brought for the tirp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Days went bypassing since beknown threatening incident on the Flaversham's lives. True doing so in the dull spending family time. Utter boredom Ruby and Darius found with high stinking animal odour and sprung forever scnery grassy verges. Their cramped little cottage in Scotland wasn't hugely large enough their former London home.

Still there actually spectrum average loads of children mice around Ruby and Darius's young age to carter playful filling up their boring lives. How very idle wrong Olivia had undiscoveirng been.

Most from the young girl mice pulled and tugged hardened withstand force at Ruby causing some of her sleek fur roughly come out in tuffs. Or brutally yank her tail and venomously called unmerciful names at her.

Darius the entire reason for Ruby's cruel unmercy attacks unnessarily got more filled orose greatly than his little sister. Most of the young boy mice had picked handfuls of hardest rocks ending thrown hurdles at wounding Darius.

Or called Darius the foulest of cruellest names gradually Olivia having them both tutored at home instead roughly endousing them hurtful more from their continuous torture.

Olivia taught Ruby how to act within female studies as sewing, chores, housework, cooking and doing the laundry while also teching her young daughter the arts of reading, fencing, target practise and most array of forbidden others girls wouldn't allow to do.

Darius was gradually taught by Hiram to make toys also paint and slowly craft the wood into the exact shape. Aslo Darius read advancing more from those bats that his own average youth could. With exception teaching himself how to fly.

One brightest springtime day Olivia had already placed lunch to boil speedily away while Ruby and Darius played outside in the colourful lit garden. A loud called shrill curdled screech of someone being tortured as Ruby burst tearfully cheek stained inside. Darius followed scruffily behind Ruby.

"Oh Ruby not again!" said Olivia despairing upon glancing another missing tuff of her daughter.

It was apprant more than a tuff of fur as the long braid of darkned shine curls had been yanked at the bottom roughly at where a light dark lilac pink ribbon. Probably the local girls always picking fun on Ruby. Due to her lovely different vocals and the fact of her older brother being a bat.

"It wans't my fault too they started it!" said Darius sticking his tongue huffily.

"If you didn't or not just plainly ignore them next time" said Hiram retorting back sitting his seat at the head of the small chipped oak table.

The Flaversham's house was cramped small due to highly lack space from their home lovingly back in London. Ruby missed London desperately the arraying untold familiar and unfamiliar scents, thrilling adventures, the airing mystery it tempting hung and majorly importance Ruby had missed greatly Basil and Dawson.

Their close unit friends were ever understanding instead the ignorant mouse folk in Scotland. Turning disgusted noses at Olivia noted at upon her return arrival not a wedding ring nor husband with accompanying her and the family.

A crying shame as Olivia felt shunned by the community of her family came to live in. Most beastly to Darius and Ruby almost never brutal towards Olivia and Hiram perhaps fully knowing antics that went about or minding as Hiram said ignoring them.

The constant whispering gossip and low jeer mocking was enough too far to push Ruby.

Thesmall helpless when Ruby was firstborn that hetic troubling night for all of them. A night Ruby could never utterly awareness understand till all older grown up.

"How can we simply ignore it grandpa I do miss uncle Basil and Dawson. I don't see why some bullets scared us into leaving?" said Ruby glancing her head up at them.

It turned flickering sideways and back with her tail at the exact rhynme beating time.

"Ruby it is more than just some bullets do you remember the past before experiences!" said Olivia exasperated.

Ruby did remember the burning tar hurdled through their letterbox filling up the entire living room. It was lucky all of them were out at Baker Street. It took Olivia and Hiram two whole days to clean up a tidal crash mess. Then there was the gas lit with a match nearly burning down their house. Luckily again Basil was there to allied them a safety exit.

It felt whenever to Ruby bad things happened Basil was always on cue to save them from the said danger. The armoured knight in the fairytale stories Olivia read to her children at night before turning out the light.

"Eat your lunch Ruby" said Hiram softly.

Ruby did as she was told poking her sliver grey prong four sharp fork onto her oatmeal coated fish. Some broke suddenly apart. Starting as Basil would at the chemistry set began to deduce the broken partcials.

"Ruby what did I say about playing with your food!?" said Olivia crossly.

Not a shouting crossed tone being spitting furious with Ruby. But a calm softened glower told Ruby. But those blue eyes of her mother's foretold such different peril heartache. Heartache in which Olivia too return in vian to London.

Ruby beginning ponder it leaving her unanswered question. Ruby knew at bestest times in not asking Olivia idle questions as this one. All ate in perplex empty silence.

Darius missed London too the bright loud flaring noises, the jolly speaking folk of happy mice, the friendly neighbourhood and he too missed their uncle Basil and Dawson gravely.

Knowing a pharse habit they grew somehow out from Olivia hoped. As many immate would ask that Basil was the family relation to their father.

Olivia would honestly when interrogated reply Basil was a dear personal friend as was Dawson to her family. The other resided mice would never get the full uttered acception.

While back in London the foggy streets began littering file up from mice exiting their homes to late nightshift work or heading from work homewards.

Sticking endless shadows in not being spotted amongst the crowd was a familiar mouse of a wekk ago that invited himself to visit the Flaversham home in London. Not his own free will but strict direct orders.

Not in wanting disobey his ruthless employer the mouse bundled through amongst the crowd making brash way in other direction. His long bone scrawny body arrow zipped between the hiding places before letting himself out in open clearings.

His ripped and tattered clothes swooped flap softly against his body keeping avaible only warmth. Past the accounting rich bright upper and middle class residences entering the grimly poorest downtown parts in London. Turning a sharp corner he turned both ways checking scan the coast was clear.

Seeing no police or detective on duty this part of town the lean mouse hurried thumping hurried rushed footsteps. They heavily pounded as weighing heavy stones in making halt at the grate. Loud cheering over drunk mice were heard on ahead.

Lowlife foul ruffians he thought out for some good time while he was forced to do overload dirty work into the early morning hours.

Feeling offended and relief he had missed out a drink or two making his way faster through afterwards letting himself through by sliding open the grate. The early previous downpour rain dripped murky against the sewer drain network.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The jagged narrow bone poky drains striked against the husk lean back of deshivelled mouse. Not fit of actual rodent cleverly known better than beyond out curfew night hours. Though his scrawny bone muscle body rather adjust the climb.

Reaching head right above the planked door slipping forward roll flip nearly onto his stomach. Constisist the damep smell current sewer flowing water dripped. Tiny droplets plopped hapless plant beside the feet. The mouse's only job services being were intake making his employer a very happy rodents.

Minus the late factor and overdue arriving than been minutes earlier. Still a puff blown of cigarette smoke hit the slender creature right in the face.

"Evening any troubles as no screwing any plans this fine evening hmm" said a purring gentleman's voice.

Rang amidst the darken shadows. Fearing rang gulping nervous bells within any passing fearful mouse or any nverous jittering was creature. Yet this mouse out from the gang itself cleverly though dueful wiser in reply.

"No not any tonight boss though no sign from that little Flaversham all pretty quiet lights out no one has been home for let me think now" said the young mouse.

As stop at midway halted the conversation beginning to think how long it was after since the Flaversham's had moved. Then the mouse began to talk about taking a long puff gulp of breath.

""What nine, ten give and take they had been gone long for" said the mosue shrugged.

"But the child will always come back for the call of the father" said the gentleman's voice.

More dangerous near edge of calmness. That frighten the mous eon edge his words. The rodent more a rat in reality. Move merge out form the darkest shadows blanket shield him. This in truth was no normal criminal rat. This was Ratigan a threatening feard of all mice.

Had been a thorn in Basil's side for years. Though after their last battle upon Big Ben. Forcing ratigan lay in low hiding. Pretneding death that finally caught up to him. As ratigan began to craft such cunning scheme.

Back with the Flaversham home Ruby and darius quickly sprouted. Specially highly Ruby being not cute looking girl mosue anymore. sA lovely bright young lady.

With faultless surpass beauty and vast clever wit inside of her. As matched familiar spawn beauty of her mother. As Ruby could make any boy rodent's heart flutter with a simple fluttering wave her long elegant luring eyelashes.

As those big eyes that made those feel lost at sea. Her slender curves masked in simple cotton made fabric. A sewn hand made dark sea blue dress though top almost resemble a tighten blouse and petal enclose purse altogether skirts.

Though her long airbrush legs moved dinvinely in her dark matching blue wellington boots. As Ruby was none for social high girlish fashion. Her long dark mixture light brown and nearly black hair tied into long plait down her back tied at the end with a long frilly fushica pink ribbon.

Like his sister Darius too was a refine handsome sprout creature. Of handsome status for a bat teenage age. Of grey outstretch ears and matching grey fur though bits of their mother's brown fur mixed amongst patches. As his clothes a bit more down trodden appearance. Of a light apple green cap with dark lime green shirt although sleeves appeared long over his hands out form sight. With dark grey rain cloud storom trousers. Complete of dark polish black shoes.

"Say Rub you coming out to play" said Darius happily.

It was extra quiet for the both seventeen year olds being kept alone whilst Olivia and Hiram had gone out that day. To get some fresh new supplies for the toymaking business. Ruby sitting on the bottom stair was quizzical in her book.

Of a large volume of a mystery book Olivia had picked up for her daughter. Knowing Ruby adored the adventures that Basil and Dawson had of their cases. Ruby had tighten ruther her dark sea blue shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Wait till I read this last paragraph darius then I will come and play promise" said Ruby softly.

Looking voer her shoulder before returning glance to her book. sDarius stuck cheekily hsi tongue out at Ruby. Not in mocking his little sister.

"You are no fun Rub since we left London you are such a bore" said darius jokingly.

Rolling his eyes at her as darius playfully snatched her book out form Ruby. Ruby darted straight at dArius retrieve her book. Frocing Ruby clumsily tumble off the stair. Nearly bumping her head.

Getting lightly unhurt to her feet Ruby jumped to grab her book out form Darius. The bat being pretty gliding nimble on his feet soar form out Ruby's reach again.

Pretneding to wriggle it inches in midair in front of Ruby's face to tease her into holding Ruby back. Both went flying tossing into a qild furious spin into the kitchen. Nearly knocking everything out of the way.

That moment the early post flutter through letterbox. Interest Ruby and darius mainly Ruby race to get to the arrived post.

Flipping through the many bills and letters from family. Ruby spied a letter only addressed to her. It was freshly new not only a day or two old. Sniffing it with her tiny elegant shape button nose. A strong essence of scents found only in a place Ruby long as when she left only a child.

Ruby was intrest squeaking delight. No one had never givne her an actual letter before. Excited with deduction who could rightly be send the letter. Unsure about the handwriting made Ruby even more cuirous. Darius wanted a proper look too. But Ruby playfully joked pulling away the letter. Darius yet again stuck his tongue cheekily out at Ruby.

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at her brother's strange antics. Waiting till both Olivia and Hiram as Ruby and Darius sat in their usual seats for lessons in the kitchen. ruby took hers by the window her most favourite spot. To inspect the world go by. Olivia commented sweetly how much a detective Ruby was like Basil.

In wanting eager know all the world around Ruby desired. Hiram and Olivia didn't know either to accept the trait or fear the dreaded outcome. neither had said a word after that comment. Breakfast plates for washing already put away. Darius flapped his wings sideways as Ruby opened her page at the paragraph already sotpped at.

That moment both Olivia and Hiram weary walked in through the fornt door. Making continue way into the kitchen. Where Hiram made work far form the others while Olivia began the lessons. Neither had spotted the letter or Ruby waited till later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Now today Ruby, Darius we are going to learn about –" said Olivia stopped.

"Learn what today mother" said Darius excited.

As the young bat rushed cut Olivia off her words. Giving her son a dark look furiously set in keeping Dairus's mouth firmly shut. Olivia began speaking again reacting any teacher been rudely intrputed. Although Ruby clearly wasn't completely listening.

Ruby's imagination was feverish wildfire burning wildest ever thoughts. Of adventures make believe. As Olivia's words cloth muffled against the clouding sudden suddenly blackness.

That capture trapped enxlosure surroundings Ruby. Imprison young female mouse in tightness hold. But Ruby felt no immate pain.

Only burning reviving formerly old forgotten memroies. As kitchen four walls faded returning into those became rooms in Baker Street.

"Can you at least in settling that constant squeaking down!" said Basil snapped annoyed.

Bundle of baby wrapped blankets squirmed against the detective's stronghold grasp. Keeping infant mouse falling sorrow deadly pit bottomless return from slipping from out his reach. sResult broken neck death rather instead owning broken leg.

Bundled quite happily restful in Olivia's arms was a small baby verison of Darius. Sleeping at only his tiny bat head peeked emerge of blankets. Breathing slow aloud nothing against slender form of his mother's chest.

Baisl was having restless annoying luck at the baby version at was Ruby. Poor darling thing had kept forever squirming desperate within his slender fold.

"Basil please understand Ruby is only frighten that you might hurt her as, as" said Olivia cutting herself off.

Both Basil with Dawson stared at towards Olivia daintly sat in the chair. Basil stood inner thinking cell mind at the fireplace. While Dawson also waited for registering both newborns birth. sThe flickering orange burning shade fire light gave off homely warm glow. At vast grew shadows fire tower across the walls.

"Ruby?!" said Basil confused.

Turning heel spin glancing with his mouth fully widen at overhearing abrupt word. Telling at Olivia already on deciding of her newborn daughter's name.

"Yes I plan to call her Ruby Olivia Flaversham" said Olivia boldly.

The boldness shone in Olivia's eyes. Determine not going sorrowly back on her strong decision. As rocking baby newborn bat slow armful sways.

"And the boy?" Dawson asked.

Waiting for the answer upon intake time Olivia had taken. Pausing a short gulping long breath. Before Olivia glance towards at them.

"Darius Basil David Flaversham is that right your first name was David right Doctor Dawson" said Olivia quietly.

Both quite feeling overwhelm amazed that Olivia honoured to taken both their names as her son's two middle names. And truly interested themselves at Olivia given Ruby's middle name by using her own.

Though evening outside had once been peaceful. Grew wildest hatred storm finger tugged at the window glass. Of great nightmare demon wanting desire slipping inside.

Snatch dampen wonderous happiness upturn sadness heartache. That had taken earlier previous hopeful lsot forgotten time. Most howled wind echo secretly beneath spirit calling out for to claim Ruby as of desire use.

Ruby continued squaked in unseen horrorified scaring even Olivia attempts comforting Ruby although with Basil's only efforts rocking the baby mosue back to fro.

"Shush, shush Ruby I vow as sworn with your mother no harm will come to you or Darius as long I keep all nightmares away" said Baisl soothed.

As the detective meant dueuflly the givne promised. At none dare stepped in Baisl's waking every moments. The detective would do upmost anything keeping those close to him safe.

Ruby felt strange finding suddenly herself reawakening back return into world at she belonged. Scanning check over at Olivia scolding at Darius.

"Would both of you mind your history lesson now Darius what river lies borders –" said Olivia cut off.

"What river is that mother the one you and grandpa takes us for swimming or the long that run on forever at stops nowhere" said Darius puzzled.

As the bat's youth excitement yet again trailed Olivia off exactly waht she was about to actually say. Turning firmly to face Ruby begin on her question.

"Now Ruby can you remember the higher heads of state?" Olivia asked.

Beaming within hopeful that her only daughter was fullest paying attention. But the dreamily mere glassy was expressed over Ruby's gave told another story.

"I do know who lives in London I think that was the place my dream was telling me of uncle Basil lives with Doctor Dawson and that kind housekeeper of his mrs Judson that I believe her name was" said Ruby thoughtfully.

Glancing upwards from her seat Ruby had noed her mother going pale ghostly white. A trembling hurt nerve inside Olivia. Called straight back old bidding need forget of an old allowed past. Shaken by sudden dropping the history lesson altogether. Ruby ran clattering spring form her seat.

Ruby raced hurried up embracing tight around Olivia. Knowing her mother always did this for Ruby became seriously ill. Praying her youngest child's survivial at making it through at least the night as Olivia continued look extremely pale.

Olivia's eyes was confused to either narrow harshly towards Ruby or shiver fearfully with fright. Feeling Ruby's claming warmth around Olivia. Ruby felt her mother's free release hand touch fingertip touching grasp towards Ruby's forehead.

Underneath few loose hair strands hid of a long claw swipe at marked into looping curve scrapes. At some feral rodent being much bigger and older than Ruby attacked her. Also there was scarred sideways bruising right along Ruby's cheeks.

Ruby believed secretly her own father strongly hurt her as a child no Olivia would had gone straight to the police In London. It was beyond right before their departure probably when Ruby was a baby. Maybe considered why Olivia had never borught their father up in conversation.

In case it pained them espeiclaly Ruby too much. No it was another reason action Olivia held unreveal from them about their father. Way at Olivia continued shaking highly meant all lessons finished.

Ruby hurried over fleeing out form the kitchen into the hallway. Ruby had never ages ran as rememberance events form that incident swam back to her. Fearing Olivia had scolded her then hit slapping furious Ruby along the face missing at smacking Ruby at the bottom.

Ruby didn't wish finding out although thudding heartbeats sprung feared soaring bird strikes against within her ribcage. Sweating till finally reaching her little bedroom. Tiny cramped with pokey appearance. Ruby didn't wanting care tearing finally open at the letter.

Held neatly at unfolding in both of her hands. It was a clean neat piece of paper with curve straight handwriting.

Dear Miss Ruby Olivia Flaversham

I request at you and your brother return at once. London is so much different than dangerous place at you fearfully knew. Actualy your mother ahtough understanding her fears. I greatly ask you come and live at my home with lots of lodgings and things at iwll pelase you. Also that I wish highly have no one I oculd have in becoming a lady of high society that can offer.

As Ruby continued tyring in vain attempts without her troubled head throbbing at perfect hand written words. Halfway through aobut to identified who had sent it when Darius overheard furiously knocking at outside of Ruby's bedroom door.

Quicking in not wanting both Olivia or Hirm taking away the letter. Ruby's freedom only chance leaving. Quick as lighting flash Ruby flew towards half natural appeared more chewed parted bed. With away worn bedcovers of patchwork brown tan and emerald.

Stuffing hiding the letter in the already moth eaten thrashed aobut suitcase of dull light earth soil brown. Truly had many collectiables Ruby collected throughout growing years. Before of even lovingly examaiton Ruby slammed the suitcase firmly shut. As the door opened creaking slow Ruby felt herself become quickly dizzy.

Ruby hadn't run far though burning storng hotness overtook her young adult slender body. Decliate sweet frame of her mother's was flaling slow height whirling below. Finally pit darkness surrounded capturing Ruby into sleeping distant nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

That evening when all throughout househole quiet emptied space. Allowing only darkening pitch blackness leak into the applying rooms. Ruby awoke restless from sleep after taking her medicine. Rest of her family slept in their beds sound asleep. Not even pouring drench rain could reawaken anyone. Tossing bedcovers Ruby hurried to her dresser.

Nothing array special being only a simple dark polish chestnut with attach rectangle drawers. Stuffing furiously out piles in spare clothes and other items useful for travel. Ruby couldn't remember how long journey London appeared. Herself was a young child when departed London.

Taking familiar usual coat now height long along with her tam o'shanter hat with familiar scarf. Slipping from out bed softly changing quickcly into her dress and shoes before placing her coat, sacrf and hat on. Then elegant lightest Ruby headed out her room.

Checking seeing anyone of her family up as the doors were all tighty closed. Sighing inner relief Ruby hurried sweeping along the floor. The hallway was above landing creaked loud frightening squeak. Feared of being somehow caught Ruby checked serving her head.

No echoing nosie came out from the bedrooms stiffen deafening Ruby's hammering quicken beating worried heart. Bringing sudden again on estrange made illness. Scurrying along making heated way exited the house.

Then glance of final last goodbye silently heaved way at towards at nearest train headed out.

Stowing ever secretly at knowing her whole family would be out filled sick at thinking her out alone plus being overcome ill too. Still arguing Ruby could turn herself safely back to home. But something in London harness sole called Ruby.

Hauntingly mystery for only her solving brain. As stated in letter Basil wrote although Ruby hoped Basil was indeed wrote it. Glancing that hardest to copy the detective's writing.

Glancing nose faintest touch against paper in her seat as train jolted quickly along the dashing tracks. Ruby bumped wild fish trapped aobut within her train compartment. Hopeful waiting arrival of Mrs Judson's cheese crumpets and tea. Ruby happily smacked her lips just thinking about the edible treats.

Also whilring daydream what anewly waited in London for Ruby. Exciting sotries at Olivia told her children when growing up. The adventures Olivia had learnt far of Basil and Dawson. Ruby couldn't wait at seeing them again specially her uncle Basil.

A smile grace Ruby's face upon hearing the train halted stop in London. Quickly hurry off after numbered arraying passaengers hopeful not being left behind. Jumping off Ruby felt someone hurting rough at shoving her.

Ruby clung on for not clumsily tripping herself up. Million bundled rodents continue visible ignore Ruby. Treating her some distant outcast. Looking glance skywards foggy murky grey smoke. The destruction buildings laid in the awake surroundings.

Ruby confuse the exact time hearing Big Ben ringing in the background. Noting dim outline getting quite heavily night. Ruby hurried tiredly ached of across streets.

Avoiding of being run brutally over by hansome cabs or carriages overhearing annoyed rodents. Mothers calling their children straight back though younger mcie wanted in playing games with Ruby. Hearing mother mice hurtful made cruel remarks about Ruby.

Thinking as some wandering street urchin at lost homeward return back. The father mice aobut prepare hit things in Ruby's direction. As more cruel names and salivia jeered spat in Ruby's face.

Rounding at quicken corners of finally rid foulsome number groups. Ruby had noticed in mostly few things being lost, hungry, wet and mention also uncertain at where. Her ears pricked hearing a rough commotion.

"Give it to him real good for poking his in!" cried a voice.

Ruby was curious to dixvoer who he was and why giving trouble. Ealrier light drizzle transformation change of a wild downpour. Ruby could only in placing her arms shelter herself of getting soak. Rounding arch narrow alleyway Ruby got largest fright.

Two bigger rough mice appeared were hovering over handsomely slim dashing one. Teenager charming mouse's fur was gleaming pale as newly fallen snow. With brightest stone emerald eyes. The body msucalr of half well fed with skinny came to Ruby's mind. Of almost princely charm was about younger male mouse.

He was aged nineteen at Ruby correctly thought. As the clothes well fashion tailor crisp soiken cloud white long sleve shirt. Over darkest onyx black trousers and waistcoat also looking gothic mysterious. Newly cobbled polish familiar onyx black of shoes.

A messy entangle mop apprant unruly hair loop above the handsome mouse's forehead. Well groomed mosue looked apprantly of himself place in troubled. Ruby had right in saving him of any noble brave mouse.

Seeing an unattended cart of barrels probably corked slow against beer. Sleeking beside the barrels positive hopeful the owner clearly wasn't about. Thinking fast on her feet Ruby began to deduce of a plan.

Weaken boy mouse's body rocked being thrown about wildly. Full of deepest splatter gushing wounds and scarred brandish marks. Of being upheld in some fight. The hea dlooekd battered right in unmended areas. The elgs of battered punched. Some inc long carving knife had range inside.

Splashed in pools around not alone the boy mouse's body yet also the alley walls and where he laid. One badly rough mice brutally stamped foot spike hard on his fingers while another mouse fiendish kicked at skull bahsing out his young brains.

At would fragments of bone skull along the ground. Unknown at Ruby had starting began moving cart towards them. Pressing at knocking herself push hard start the cart.

Running at vast alarmingly speed at Ruby had to actually scream at top her lungs.

"LOOK Out OR YOU WILL BE CRUSHED!" said Ruby yelled.

Using his last beating once given strength boy mouse doll roll from out harm's way. Rocking faint swaying at nearby corner. Two other mice being not apprant luckily. As they were cannonball knocked into nowhere darkness surrounding area.

Excpetion of few lamps began shone as Ruby flew towards boy mouse's side. He was breathing only gradually. Ruby checked wondering at what exactly next. Either of carrying the boy mouse at where Baker Street at maybe Dawosn would attend the boy's wounds.

Also knowing both well at neither Basil or Dawson throw them out into the awful streets at night. In of giving them each lodgings for the evening. It was a long fair shot doing Ruby could upmost at upright carry newly apprant stranger.

Knowing at where Baker Street from Olivia's fabled tales at Ruby continue the hopeful way at possible finding them. Though at unknown from Ruby a pair eerie staring eyes loomed glace towards her. As their former paths had met before. Yet creature within best thought at not coming out.

Allowing Ruby exit out into wide big world at London clearly was. Wishing at of birnging some charted map although Ruby didn't stop asking much directions.

It wasn't London herself previously dreamt of. As when her family elft as well did the goodness London had offered. Creating pollute blacken stinking chaotic mess in wake. Ruby hopeful only belief was getting to Baker Street.

"If he knows waht he is good for him he will off of me!" said another


End file.
